Vampire Love
by Blondy McDiamonds
Summary: A mortal who falls for a vampire, their life. Ahmazingly good!


**Vampire Love**

**Chapter 1  
**  
My story begins in a little suburban town, outside of Glenn Cove. It was a nice little town where everyone was friendly. Of course no one would suspect the horror that was hidden under the streets, the horror that only surfaced at night. But before I tell you that part of the story I shall start from the beginning of this dreaded tale.

I was a little girl when the chaos started, at the tender age of 9, the age when you're not supposed to know the truth about life yet. But I learned way to early.

The death of my mother was a big change in my life, I mourned her death for years until I was 14. By that time I was past anyone's help, and no doctors or pills could rid me of my disease. I had slipped into a stage of deep depression, when came to realize the wondrous, morbid world of gothism.

That was when I met Damien, whose name I thought was ironic because then he seemed like an angel to me, and he was my angel of darkness.

One day on our one year anniversary he told me "I want you to join my clan". I had no idea what he meant, was this some odd pun to say he wanted to have sex? This was not the case with Damien though.

One night I snuck out of my house and met him where he told me to, at the entrance to the town sewers. "Where are we going?" I asked quite scared for the hour had struck midnight and the moon shined eerily as it made ghost like shadows around us. "Some refer to it as paradise, some call it hell, but I rather enjoy just calling it home. I hope you will share it with me one day too and you can be my Queen of Darkness!"

We walked though the dark passage ways that reminded me of catacombs, that feed on decaying bodies and lost souls. Then we reached my new home. It was a dark, very gothic looking chamber filled with people all laden in black attire. 

Damien took me into one of the back rooms and got me a drink, it was a blood red color that tasted salty and sickly sweet all at the same time.

He told me about his past and how he started this shelter for homeless vampires. "Vampires?" I asked questionably but I could see from the truth in his eyes he was not kidding.

"Yes my love, I to am a creature of the night, the undead, and a Prince of Darkness" he smiled at me as he spoke and only then did I see that his teeth were abnormally larger than most, they were actually fang-like. I stared at him in disbelief until he spoke again, "You see my love, I have been waiting for centuries to find the perfect girl to turn into my Queen, and now I have found you, and my search is complete. My dearest, I want you spend the rest of eternity with me, will you?"

He was so sweet and sincere I could only reply yes, maybe I was hypnotized by his eyes which were a brilliant shade of gray, but in my heart I knew this is what I wanted. "Ok" I said "Are you sure?" he replied, probably as surprised as I was that I had said yes, "Yes I'm positive".

He kissed me then slowly and gently put his mouth on my neck and with the slightest pressure bit it, and suddenly I could feel all my energy and blood rushing out of me. He kept on until I thought he would kill me, but for some strange reason I trusted him, even with my life.

He then stopped, and I felt as if I might faint, then he drew his own blood and fed it to me. The feeling was miraculous, and like nothing that had ever happened to me before, except when he gave me that deadly red drink of passion. I felt stronger more lively than I ever had before, I could even feel his heart beat racing through his veins then into mine.

Then he spoke ever so softly to me, so soft I could hardly hear it over his drumming heart beat, "That's enough my dear, you don't want to kill me, now do you?" he said with a slight laugh and a look of compassion on his face," But I know your need is strong and I will get you a kill by tonight."

This is my story how I became the Queen of the Undead.

**Chapter 2**

A hundred long years later, I was still living with Damien. We were happy in our own little underground lair. Our clan once a small club had grown in multitudes, but many old patrons we lost. They were careless enough to step outside into the real world and were killed by vampire hunters, or "The people of the light" as some clan members liked to call them.

Times had also drastically changed in my little town, it had become "dirty", as some may call it. It was filled with sin, not just any ordinary sin either, but a sin that was so deep inside it that nothing could remove it. This sin had been building up for centuries, and very few even knew about it. It wasn't just because of the drug dealers and hookers, that was the sin you could see, smell and taste anytime you walked though the "red-light district".

The other sin though was deep underground, maybe we were the cause, but little did we know it would bring us to our end. Over the years Damien had told me more about his life as a vampire, he could not remember anything before that, and he also told me about the dreaded war between vampires and mortals. The battles used to happen all the time, and they were filled with bloody massacres with both sides facing many losses. The battles had started as early as 1457, the time of Vald the Impaler, or Vald Dracula, as he was also known as. 

The "massacres", as many of our vampire ancestors called them, had died down by now. It was like a pot of water set on a stove top, the heat had been turned down low but now slowly, over the next twenty years, the heat would grow and soon the water would boil over, just like the blood of our kind would spill in overflowing amounts.

Even with knowing these horrible things had once happened to my ancestors, we still lived a happy life. We received an average of seven new vampires a month. Many were scared and they had been booted out of society like a stray dog. I had found a real liking to one little vampire named Lothair, he was about the age of five, and I had adopted him as my son. We would get blood from donors that had agreed to an oath of Secrecy, and when we could not get enough donors we would steal other humans blood, but we never killed anyone. So it all was working out until one dreaded day on Friday, October 13th, when we met a young vampire, around the age of 16, who had come crawling to our lair, naked, and very afraid. We clothed him and asked him about his life. He was a vampire, named Damher, who had tried to make it on his own only to realize the world was a cruel place to our kind and then he had been savagely beaten almost to the point of death by some ruthless mortals.

He seemed very nice though so we nursed his wounds, gave him blood, and let him rest in a fine, satin filled, mahogany coffin. We soon learned though that he was trouble, and by that time it was to late.

**Chapter 3**

Dahmer, had grew well and now he was as excited and curious as a little boy. He wanted to learn everything about vampires, so Damien took him under his wings and became his teacher. When Damien had told him about the "massacres" Dahmer was appalled. "Why don't we fight the mortals?" he shouted "Instead of sitting around letting our precious clan members die!" he was acting crazed. Damien tried to calmly explain to him "Dahmer, what you don't understand is that if we fight back we would be revealed to the world, and the mortals would come together with their armies, and all of our kind would be slaughtered unmercifully. Do you see know?" he asked. "No" Dahmer said. "Dahmer, it is better to risk the lives of some, then to kill all. If we started to fight with the mortals we would cause a huge civil war, that would only end with our defeat." he calmly explained. I still don't understand your reasoning; I thought you actually cared about your clan.

I guess I was wrong though!" he ran off tears streaming down his face, filled with confusion and hate. "Dahmer come back now!" Damien shouted outraged. "Let him go dear," I said, Damien turned frightened until he saw me there, "he's just confused and scared, as we all are, give him time he's so young and does not know our ways yet." "Ok" he replied, with a look of failure on his face. "Take the rest of the day off dear. You look terribly weak, have you fed today?" "No" he replied bashfully. "Then go, I heard a fresh new supply just came in." he smiled at me a little then kissed me. "I love you." he said. I was so surprised for he had never said this to me, actually no one had since my mother died, "I love you too, now get out of here!" I replied playfully. Then I spent the rest of the day with Lothair.

A week later we had still not seen Dahmer, but we were not worried. We knew he would come back soon to feed. Of course he did, and his curiosity had grown. Once again Damien became his tutor, and once again they argued over going to war with the mortals but not as seriously as before. These arguments were more like ones a Christian and a scholar would have about evolution. Then one day, Dahmer started to protest again. Rumors about his ideas were spreading though the colonies like wild fire. Some people considered his ideas splendid and thought of him as a god but the others thought that he was an idiot. Which I might add he wasn't, he had a brilliant mind but used it the wrong way, like a mad scientist would. Finally he took a group of his followers and left the peaceful haven of their home to step out into the world that would become their end. We tried to stop them in everyway possible but it was to late, they were determined. All we could do was hope if they did die that they would rest peacefully in paradise, and may the gods bless their souls.

**Chapter 4**

It had been over two months since we saw Dahmer and his followers, and by now we were sure they were dead. One day though we heard a noise coming from the entrance to our lair. Then we saw five vampires, a few of our old members and some new ones, coming down the tunnels. We were all surprised to find that any were alive, well half alive at least, but many were badly hurt. Then we saw Dahmer, he looked the same as they day he came here, and he was badly beaten again. He also had made a nice young girl into his mate and, if my eyes did not deceived me, she looked like she was pregnant!

We were all happy to have our clan back together again, and we held a huge celebration, but our happiness would quickly die off as we found what deadly deeds our clan members had gotten us into. Dahmer came to me after the celebration and spoke unforgettable words of horror to me.

"Madame I fear I have done something terrible, and unforgivable." I though he maybe made a small mistake, but nothing would prepare me for the words about to be spoken, "Nonsense I'm sure it's not the bad." "Oh It is Madame I have put all of our lives in danger!" he looked so serious, I was suddenly frightened "Maybe you should tell Damien this, not me." 

He sensibly replied "Ok." I took him to Damien's Study, and whispered in his ear " Dahmer has something very important to tell you, but please don't yell at him." I closed the door to the study and I heard Dahmer sobbing and Damien sounded angry but he kept his cool. Dahmer ran out about a half hour later, and I went to see what he had said. What was that about?" I asked Damien. "That stupid boy! He has started a war with the mortals! You must help me my love. Please!" he yelled outraged and scared. Then he started to cry, the strong vampire I had grown to admire, he who had no feelings, was crying! I knew we were in trouble and I could only feel compassion for him. "Ok, tell me what we need to do." I said, trying to sound strong. "Well we need to contact all the vampire clans that we can, but first we need to warn our own clan."

**Chapter 5- **

We had warned our clan and the other clans, and were now preparing for the battle of our lives. Of course we were frightened out of our minds, but we had chosen our fate. We had accepted to this fight, and now we had to finish it, for vampires were to proud of creatures to back out of a fight. The Tragic day had now come and we were ready. 

We were decked out in our armor, all of the vampires of the world. The humans were fully armored too and they had massive weapons. We had our pride though, and some weapons of our own, and we would go down with victory in our hearts. Finally our massive civil war had begun. The battle was a very bloody one as all of our friends were falling right before our eyes. It was a terrible sight for anyone person to see. I was fighting right beside Damien, then in an instant he was no longer there.

Then I looked at the ground and there was my love lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, dying. He looked like a beautiful rose that had been trampled on. I started to cry with tears that were full of hate and love. He whispered to me, while choking on his own blood, "My love, I fear I am dying but it is my fate and I must accept it. I love you though." Then it was finished and that fateful day my only true love died in my arms.

My eyes had turned red with revenge, but I also longed to die for a life without Damien is no life at all. So then with all the power of a broken heart, I went to seek revenge, and suddenly had enough energy and courage to take out, at least a few mortals. Then it was my turn to look death in the face as one of the humans sharp daggers plummeted thought my skin straight into my strong heart. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe and everything went black, I was slowly bleeding to death and there was no one who could help me. Suddenly everything turned white, such a pure and serene beautiful white it was unbelievable, and then in the pure brilliant chaos of the scene there once again was my love, my Damien, and he had his arms outstretched to greet me. I was so happy, it was the best moment in my whole life. Then we walked together down the long tunnel to paradise.

The end.


End file.
